To Be Young Again
by williewildcat
Summary: The Trickster turns Dean, Sam, and Castiel into kids and enjoys the show as Brooklyn and Brady attempt to find a way to turn them back before the little ones drive them over the edge...Rated T for some language Please Review : COMPLETE! Please Review :
1. A Trio of Half Pints

_**Note:**_ I do not own any of the characters from the show Supernatural. I do own all of the OC's that show up in my works. I decided to write something on the light side with a bit of humor. This tale involves the Trickster and a rather interesting prank he pulls on Brooklyn…

To all my readers thanks so much! I am honored and thrilled that I continue to keep writing stories that you enjoy! I hope this does not disappoint.

_The Trickster shows up and decides to play a prank on Brooklyn…Let's just say she is not up to the task at hand as a result of the Trickster…_

_He went by many names and was well known through many cultures…He was known for the tricks and pranks he pulled on unsuspecting humans watching with joy at the end results. He had been responsible for a series of pranks he pulled on the Winchester brothers a while back. They thought they had killed him but he outsmarted them and they killed an image of him. Now he had a new victim in sight and this time it would be a good one. He rubbed his hands together giggling like a child at what he had in store for her. He watched her in her house on the warm desert night. _

Brooklyn fussed around the house getting dinner ready. Brady was off somewhere but would be back in time for dinner. Cas was asleep on the couch. Dean and Sam said they were in Tombstone and would swing by for dinner too.

As she busied herself she did not see the extra ingredient being added to the steaks. Turning, she went and threw them on the grill and busied herself getting the sides ready. Brady entered the door sweaty from his run. Brooklyn crinkled her nose in disapproval. "I could smell you all the way out by the river!" She teased. Brady made a face at her "Oh please! This is pure man smell. Breathe it in Brookie!"

She rolled her eyes at her friend and turned back to dinner. Brady stalked behind her and grabbed her with his sweaty arms. "Brady! Braden Wellington! You put me down right now! You are nasty!" Brooklyn squirmed under his grasp trying to not breathe in the stench that was Brady. He finally relented and put her down. "Thanks! Now I smell like ass! Get in the shower!" She ordered him.

"Yes, ma'am" He said smirking and mock saluting her. Rolling her eyes she noticed Cas was up and had his trademark head tilt going on. He was unsure what to make of the scene that took place. She smiled at him. "Brady is being Brady. You know, being a smartass." He slowly nodded his head though not sure if he understood her words. She grinned at him and got everything set.

She heard a knock and yelled it was open. Dean and Sam waltzed in the door looking just as good as usual. "Hey guys!" She greeted the guys hugging each. "You have perfect timing. Dinner is ready." She got the steaks and chicken and brought the other sides. Brady finally decided to join the group. "Well, look who decided to bless us with his presence. Nice to see you there, Princess."Dean said between mouthfuls of food. Brady rolled his eyes at the older hunter sitting down next to Castiel. Dean and Sam recalled their latest hunt which included a witch coven that was using black magic to seek vengeance on those who did them wrong. It was a rather nasty job since a hex bag was left for Dean and Sam. But they found and destroyed it before it could do its worst on them.

_The trickster watched smiling as he plan was about to take effect. Soon Brooklyn would be at her wits end and it would be the best prank he ever pulled…_

After dinner they guys devoured the pie that was in the oven keeping warm along with coffee to top it off. It was nice having everyone here and catching a breather. For once she was not feeling guilty or upset with Dean being around her. They had begun to move forward but still remained close.

About an hour later was when she noticed something off about the guys. "Dean, are you shrinking?" She asked. He looked down noticing his clothes were looking a bit large on him. He looked at Sam and Cas and saw the same thing going on with them. Brooklyn and Brady were the only two that were not shrinking. Brady noticed that they were looking younger. "Brook, what is going on!?" Brady asked as they noticed the trio getting smaller and younger looking until they almost vanished under the table.

Getting up, their eyes went wide with shock. Where Dean sat was a 9 year old boy with blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Where Sam sat a 5 year old boy sat with curly brown hair and an angelic face. And where Cas sat there was a 4 year old with bright blue eyes and a mop of dark hair sitting up looking at her as if he was about to cry. She looked up at Brady unsure of what to say. They were turned into kids! Little Dean jumped out of his seat and tripped in his grown up clothes. He struggled out of his clothes until he was left naked. He ran around the room with Brady trying to stop him. Little Sam sat there quiet and eyes wide staring at his brother running around like that. Little Castiel just looked up at Brooklyn and broke out crying. She leaned down and picked him up. What the Hell was going on?!

_The Trickster laughed hard and long as he watched the scene play out before him. This was going better than he thought! Oh to see the look on the hunter's faces when they realized they have three bundles of energy to deal with. He continued to watch with glee…_

Brady finally caught up to Little Dean and stopped him in his miniature tracks. He spun the child around and met a pair of hard green eyes glaring back at him. "Dean, listen to me. You can't run around the house with no clothes. What would happen if someone saw you?"

The child responded by saying "So? Sam doesn't have clothes on. Why should I?" He stuck his tongue out at Brady and pouted. Brady took a deep breath to calm himself down. He knew the kids would need clothes he hoped maybe on the off chance some were in the house. "Come on, Dean. Let's see if we can get you some clothes." Little Dean turned and smiled that all too familiar grin. "Okay." Heading downstairs the rummaged through the closets praying something would turn up. And by some odd miracle there were some clothes that would fit him. They would be a bit big but it was better than nothing. Grabbing some other clothes, he took Little Dean and headed upstairs. He picked up the pace when he heard the sounds of crying.

Brooklyn had her hands full with two crying kids. Sam had reached around and punched Little Castiel making him cry. Brooklyn scolded Little Sam he began to cry. It was like Niagara Falls with these two. The crying and tears were on going. She held Little Castiel trying to quiet him down and kissed where Little Sam had hit him. Brady came upon a frustrated Brooklyn with two screaming boys. She looked at him as her eyes pleaded for help. He turned to Little Dean. "Sammy's crying, Dean. Can you make him stop for me?"He asked Little Dean. The boy nodded his head and went to Little Sam. He picked up his little brother and began to rock him. Soon Little Sam began to quiet down and fell asleep. Brooklyn turned to Little Castiel and saw that he had calmed down. He looked at her with those innocent little eyes. It made her heart melt. He was cute even when he was little. "You okay, sweetie?" She asked the pint sized angel. He nodded his head "Uh huh, Brookie."He said barely above a whisper. She saw the clothes that Brady found and had him give her a shirt for Little Castiel to sleep in. He dressed Little Sam for bed and then Little Dean dressed himself. Making Little Dean brush his teeth and did the same for the other two, they put the younger boys in one bed and then Little Dean got the spare bed by himself. Sitting in the kitchen, Brady and Brooklyn looked at each other.

"What is going on, Brook!? One minute they are all grown and the next they are kids. Something is going on around here."

The other hunter looked at her friend, her mind racing. Getting up she grabbed her book and began to thumb through the pages. Maybe it was demon that did this in order to make them vulnerable to attack. Maybe it was a spell some witch cast seeking retribution against them. Or maybe it was something else…

As she continued to scan through the pages she found something…her lips pressed tight as she realized what she and Brady were up against.

She looked up and angrily said the name "LOKI!!!"

_The trickster realized she was on to him. No matter he was still getting a great laugh from the prank. Watching them struggle to keep the three youngsters in line was funny, no it was classic! He decided to up the ante on this one. He waved his hand as clouds began to build and lightning flashed across the sky. Thunder boomed in the distance. Soon he could hear the sounds of children crying. Snickering he moved to watch the next drama unfold. This was just too sweet, he thought to himself…_

**Ok so the Trickster decided to torment Brooklyn and Brady by turning the Winchesters and Castiel into little ones. I decided to write something lighter with a bit of humor in it. Now that Loki knows Brook is on to him he is going to make things harder for the two. What will he do next?**


	2. The Breakfast from Hell

_**Note: **_ I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear in my stories. I want to say thanks for everyone that has reviewed or added me on to their alert lists! As long as you keep enjoying I will keep on writing! Please feel free to review but flames will be shunned!

_Loki, the Trickster, continues his torment of Brooklyn and Brady as he decides to shake things up for them…Brooklyn has to referee between two of the youngsters…_

As soon as they heard the sounds of crying, Brooklyn groaned as she covered her face with her hands. She knew Loki was responsible for this new twist on his sick joke. It was pretty sad when someone was getting their rocks off by making little kids cry. Standing up she and Brady headed down the hall to see what the commotion was all about. Little Dean was sound asleep, oblivious to the fact that the other two were making good use of their lungs. Little Sam was sitting up his face red and making excellent use of his tiny lungs. Little Castiel was up as well but about two notches lower on the volume. Brady leaned over and picked up Little Sam who continued to announce to the world his displeasure of being woke up. Brooklyn had an easier time as once he was in her arms Little Castiel was quiet but awake.

"How come you get the good one and I have the one that insists on testing his lung's capabilities?"Brady whined. Brooklyn only grinned from ear to ear as she looked at the bundle with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes staring up at here. Sitting in the chair she made her and her charge comfortable letting him rest his head on her shoulder. Brady continued to pace around trying to get Little Sam to turn down the volume but to no avail. Brooklyn laughed to herself as she noted the look of frustration on her friend's face. Brady did not give up as eventually Little Sam finally ran out of steam and relaxed.

"We need to get Loki to change them back. And I think I may know how" Brooklyn said as Brady saw the gears turning in her head. He knew she had an idea but what he did not know and maybe he did not want to know either. Brooklyn leaned back in the chair and eventually fell asleep with Little Cas. Brady smiled at the scene. How Norman Rockwell he thought. Seeing his own bundle of joy was back asleep, he put him in back in bed with his brother and got some much needed rest himself.

Breakfast proved to be a challenge. Little Dean was up bright and early and made it known to the rest of the house. He ran around the house yelling at the top of his lungs that everyone needed to get up his was hungry. "WAKE UP!!! TIME TO WAKE UP!!! I'M HUNGRY!!! FEED ME!! FEED ME!! FEED ME!!!" Brooklyn stirred on the chair not wanting to wake up Little Cas. Brady marched down the hallway following Little Dean's voice. Brady, locating the two legged alarm clock, grabbed a hold of the tiny terror and looked him straight in the eye. "Dean, you are going to wake up your brother and Cas. I will get you something to eat. Go to the living room and sit quietly okay?" "You're not my dad!" and with that he kicked Brady in the shin and ran down the hall picking up where he left off. When Brooklyn got a hold of him he listened to her. "Dean Winchester, you listen to me, you will not run around screaming bloody murder and wake your brother and Cas up. Now go sit down and watch TV and Brady will make something. Do you understand?" Her voice firm yet gentle. Little Dean nodded his head but his eyes said something entirely. Glaring at her he went into the living room and turned on the Cartoon Network. She let out a sigh of frustration as Brady finally made it to the kitchen.

"This is going to be a long day, Brook" Reading his friend's mind. She could only nod as he busied himself preparing breakfast for the kids. Brooklyn went to get Little Sam up. As she entered the room, she saw he was awake and looking at her. She sat on the bed and realized that he was so small and vulnerable in this form. "Hey, Sammy, you want some oatmeal?" She asked the little guy on the bed. He nodded and she went down and picked him up and brought him to the living room seating him next to Little Cas. Bad move.

No sooner she turned around she heard a smacking sound followed by a piercing wail echoing through the house. She spun around and saw Little Sam smacking Little Cas on the head causing the mini angel to wail out. "Samuel! What is the matter with you!? You do not hit Cas!" She swooped in and gathered the little crying angel in her arms looking at where Little Sam had struck him. There was an angry red mark where a little hand had met Little Cas's head. Brady ran in hearing the commotion. "What happened?!"

"Sam decided to wake up Cas his way. I'm not sure if this is Loki's doing or maybe Sam doesn't like Cas. All I know is we need to keep them apart or keep a close eye on them. This is the second time he's assaulted Cas. If this keeps up Sam may end up hurting him badly" She looked down at Cas stroking the dark mass of hair and kissing him on the forehead. Little Cas seemed to respond as he settled down but the tears were still falling from his eyes. What had gotten into Sam? Brooklyn began to suspect maybe being young they reverted back to certain behaviors. Well not on her watch.

As she attempted to put Little Cas down, he would not budge. He kept his little arms wrapped tight around her neck. "Cas, you need to let go, sweetie. I can't hold you all the time. I won't let Sam hurt you again."

Reluctantly the little seraph loosened his death grip and sat on the chair. "Sam…Bad…Hurt…Me" Little Cas said looking up with wide blue eyes that looked at her pleadingly. She turned to Little Sam who sat on the couch arms crossed. His bottom lip jutted out as he pouted. She kneeled down next to the frowning child. "Sam. Sam. Samuel. Why did you hit Cas? It's not nice to hit other people." Little Sam remained in his position only his eyes moving to look at her. He turned his head and met her eyes. "I dunno…I wanted to" He replied. Brooklyn wondered if it had anything to do with Azazel's blood running through him. Cas was an angel and Sam was part demon. It would make sense. She rubbed her eyes with thumb and index finger not sure what to do. She couldn't keep them apart 24/7. Little Sam would have to just be nice to Little Cas. She looked back up at the frowning boy as she spoke "You need to be nice to Cas, Sam. He has not done anything to hurt you. Do you understand?"

Little Sam slowly nodded his head. "Good. Now tell Cas you are sorry for hitting him. Go on." She pushed Little Sam to Little Cas. Little Sam pressed his lips and glared at Little Cas. "I'm…Sorry…Cas…" He said really softly. "See? Was that so bad, Sam? Ok now breakfast is ready so let's all go eat." Taking two tiny tots with each hand, she led the boys into the kitchen as Little Dean soon took a seat. Brooklyn hoped that nothing would happen. But as the old saying goes wish in one hand and……

The first five minutes were quiet as the three boys ate. Little Dean seemed to enjoy the meal Brady had prepared. He looked over at the man and smiled a very sweet smile. Brady smiled right back at him. "Want some more?" Little Dean nodded yes "Please, Brady?" Grinning, Brady went to get him some more. Brooklyn watched the other two like a hawk. She wasn't sure who would make the first move but she was going to do everything in her power to stop it. Little Cas waited for the right moment. For Brook to turn around or break contact with him. "Hey, Brook, you want some more fruit?" Brooklyn turned to answer. That was when Little Cas struck. Scooping up a large heap of oatmeal he launched it at Little Sam, covering the little guy in oatmeal and fruit. Little Sam puckered his lips and retaliated by launching his own attack. Little Cas ducked as the oatmeal missile landed on the floor with a splat. Brooklyn turned around to see Little Sam covered in oatmeal and Little Cas with a look of innocence on his face. He couldn't fool her. She knew he did it. Getting up she grabbed a towel to wipe Little Sam down. Doing so, though, opened up another opportunity for Little Cas. Finding several pieces of fruit, he threw them across the table at Little Sam hitting him square between the eyes. Little Sam cried out in frustration and anger as he was under attack. Brooklyn spun around to see the last piece of fruit leave Little Cas's hand and find its target.

"Castiel! You do not throw food at Sam!" As she lectured the mini angel Little Sam decided to pay Little Cas back by throwing the whole bowl at him. But the bowl ended up hitting Brooklyn square on the back covering her shirt in mushy, wet, hot, and fruit mixed breakfast delight. She looked at Little Sam as he sat there, a little evil grin crossing his lips. Little Dean kept eating in silence. He was finding the whole thing entertaining to say the least.

After the breakfast from Hell, Brady saw to bathing and dressing the boys as Brooklyn cleaned up the kitchen. This animosity between Little Cas and Little Sam was getting crazy. They had to get Loki to reverse the spell or she would find a spell to make him their babysitter! Maybe then he would not find the whole thing so funny. Seeing the kitchen was back together, she went to shower and clean up.

_Loki watched the whole family meal go South and laughed so hard that he thought he would wet himself. This was just too good to stop now. Watching the younger ones was a treat all its own. He decided to let the thing play out some more…._

**Wow! Sam and Cas have declared war on each other! Dean is the only smart one and behaving. Well let's just say next chapter Cas will give new meaning to the phrase Holy Terror as he ups the ante against Sam's Reign of Horror. Reviews are love!**


	3. An Angel Fights and Some Tender Moments

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please pretty please do not sue me. I down all of the OC's that show up in my writings. To everyone out there that has added me on their alerts and favorites and reviewing: YOU ARE THE BEST!! I hope that I do not disappoint with this next installment. Enjoy!

_Fed up with Little Sam's torment, Little Cas decides to fight back…Brady finds a way to summon Loki with some help from a little friend_

Little Sam watched Little Cas as he played with the GI Joe's that Brady found in a closet downstairs. His brown eyes narrowed towards the little seraph as he played with his toys. Little Cas knew that Little Sam he was watching him from behind the couch. His little angel radar was in high alert of Little Sam's presence. Little Sam continued to stalk the little angel quietly ducking behind the couch and waited. He waited for the right moment to strike as he continued to watch Little Cas. Suddenly Little Sam burst out running at Little Cas. What he didn't expect was the little guy to turn delivering a small fist right into his face. Little Cas was fed up with Little Sam's constant attacks. Little Sam was dazed as he looked at the little angel. Little Cas picked up one of the toys and whacked Little Sam on the head. Little Sam burst into tears wailing at the top of his lungs. Little Cas stood there with the toy soldier in his hand. Brooklyn burst into the living room in shock at the sight before her. She was stunned that her Little Cas would do that. His bright blue eyes were staring down his tormentor. Brooklyn kneeled down to Little Sam looking at his wound. There would be a bump that is for sure and a nice bruise to go along with it. Little Dean ran in when he heard his little brother crying.

"Brook, why is Sammy crying?" Little Dean asked looking up with confused green eyes.

Sighing she answered "Because Sam has been mean to Cas, he finally stood up to Sam. But it was still wrong to hit him with the toy, Cas" As she looked at the small child. She picked up Little Sam and the boy quieted down. She put him down and Little Dean took him outside to play. She turned to Little Cas. The little angel looked up at her with blue eyes brimming and overflowing. It broke her heart to see the little guy like that but he still should not have hit Little Sam like that. Although she did admit to herself that she was proud he stood up to the little bully. Picking up Little Cas, she sat on the couch with him. She brushed his dark hair away to look at his face. He sobbed as he tried to form his words. "Sammy…Mean…Castiel…Mad…Brook…Mad…At…Cas…Cas…Hurt…"

"Hey, hey Cas. I'm not mad just disappointed. I know Sammy has been mean to you and it's not fair to you. But do not hit him on purpose. Okay?" She asked as he looked into her grey loving eyes. She smiled at him when he said "Okay…Brookie…Love…You" He hugged her tight and buried his head in her chest. He stroked his soft dark mop and kissed the top of his head. He fell asleep in her arms finally at ease. Gently she put him on the couch to sleep as she headed down stairs.

As she headed down the stairs, Loki materialized with a wicked grin on his face. He was having fun whispering ideas into Little Sam's head about how to torment the mini seraph. He did not expect for Little Sam to wake up the little one like that. But it sure was pretty funny to him. None of the things Little Sam has done has seriously injured the mini angel and vice versa. He was thoroughly entertained watching this Greek tragedy ala toddler play out. Laughing to himself he looked down at the little angel sleeping.

Brady was in the office going through every single book that was on the shelves. There had to be a way to summon the damn Trickster and force him to change the three back. The two youngest were definitely at Brook's wits end. Little Dean on the other hand was being pretty well behaved. Turning his head to stretch his neck, he saw Little Dean in the doorway. "What are you doing, Brady?" The youngster's eyes inquiring at Brady. He smiled at the ten year old. "I am looking for a way to make Loki to change you, your brother, and Castiel back to normal. Why you want to help?" Nodding, the youngster sat down on Brady's lap and looked at the volume with the older hunter. Little Dean's brow furrowed in thought as he looked at the pages, taking in the various types of supernatural beings that existed. Brady noticed that his expression looked more that of an experienced hunter than that of an inquisitive ten year old boy. He could not help but to smile at the boy. He knew that once he was back to normal he would be Dean Winchester, hunter. But for now he was Dean Winchester, ten year old. As they thumbed through the texts, they found what they were searching for. Little Dean looked up at Brady beaming. "You did great, Dean! Thank you so much" Brady hugged the little guy tight. "Now we need to gather these things up. Are you up to the mission, Mr. Winchester?" Grinning and nodding, Dean went and rounded up the things Brady assigned him to get. He could not help but to grin as Little Dean went into hunter mode even at such a young age. It was kind of sad though seeing him have to become a man when he should have been enjoying the vestiges of childhood.

Brady finished gathering up the other items as Brooklyn walked in or rather sturggled with Little Cas wrapped around one leg and Little Sam wrapped around the other. Brady started laughing at the sight. Brooklyn obviously was not amused. "Did you find anything?" She asked almost pleading with him. "Don't fret none, Brook. Dean and I have it all under control. He has been a great help haven't you Deano?"

He beamed with pride. It felt like he and Brady had made a connection. He would remember that when he would return to his proper age. "Dean, can you come and get Sam off my leg?"

Sighing, Little Dean went and worked his brother off of Brooklyn's leg. The little guy had a death grip on her pant leg. Little Sam was not giving up without a fight and starting whining in protest. "Brady, summon Loki! I have a few things I want to tell his little prankster ass!" Brady frowned at Brooklyn for her choice of words. Rolling her eyes she then glared at Brady to summon the damned thing. Smirking, Brady began to recite the incantation as he mixed the necessary ingredients. As he began the spell, Loki began to appear. And the Trickster was not very happy about being summoned. "Why have I been summoned here? Who summoned me?" His eyes narrowed furiously at Brooklyn.

With Little Cas still firmly planted on her leg, Brooklyn slammed the entity against the wall. Her eyes hard as she spoke "Playtime's over Loki. Change them back now!" Loki sneered at the hunter. "Why? I am having so much fun toying with the boys! Sam and Castiel are feeding off one another. It has been pure comedy! Castiel hitting Sam with a toy was classic!" He laughed out loud.

"You were behind all that? You manipulated the boys into this? For what?! For you to get your sick jollies off of it? And I thought I had issues. You, Loki, take the cake on that one."

Loki only chuckled at her harsh words. "Oh, Brooklyn, if you only could see what I have done to so many others. Actually Dean and Sam have met me before. When I was pulling pranks around a university and then when Sam saw Dean die in a continuous loop. But like all jokes, they do get old. And I am rather getting tired with this prank" Loki raised his hands and closed his eyes. Suddenly the youngsters began to grow. Brooklyn looked down to see Cas back to normal. She smiled in relief seeing him back to normal. Dean and Sam were also back to normal size. She turned to face Loki only to find him gone. That son of a bitch. Growling in frustration she dropped her hands. Cas was now standing beside her smiling at her. He was back, her Cas was back. He embraced her tight. Dean and Sam breathed sighs of relief being back to normal. "Welcome Back, guys" She said.

**Ok, moment of truth…I know this chapter seemed cracked out but my inner muse was brain dead with this for a while… Remember reviews are great and flames are shunned.**


	4. A Return To Normalcy

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but I do own the OC's that appear in my works. Again I would love to say thanks for all of the support and encouragement that you, the readers, have been showing me as I continue to weave my stories. Please do review as that I how I can determine what to write.

_The guys try to recall what happened…..But are grateful they are back to normal_

Looking down, Brooklyn raised an eyebrow as Castiel. The angel looked up at her with confusion in those bright blue eyes. He stood up and looked at the brothers. Dean was holding Sam as he was before being changed back. Sam looked down at his brother with a raised eyebrow. Dean jumped back from Sam like he had the plague. Brady merely sat there sat there a smile of relief across his face. "Man, I had the strangest dream. I dreamt I was 10 years old and that Sam was constantly beating up on Cas and Brooklyn was always breaking it up…" Dean looked around only to be met with straight faces. "It was a dream. Right? It wasn't was it" Dean realized.

"Apparently they remember what happened to them when they were turned" Brady noted. Brooklyn nodded her head in agreement. Seemed Loki decided to have the last laugh. She turned to look at the angel. He stood there dazed and unsure of what to say. "Cas, what do you remember?" Brooklyn asked. "I remember Sam hitting me and I fought back. I hit him with a toy soldier; I think that is what it is. Sam, I am sorry for that" The angel apologized to the younger hunter.

Sam held a hand up as he spoke "Cas, you do not need to apologize. I should be the one that is apologizing. I hit you when you were asleep; I made you cry and I was mean to you for no reason. I feel horrid that I tormented you. I am surprised you didn't smite me or something" He said as his face reflected the shame and guilt he felt for what happened.

"I think we can all agree that what happened was not anyone's fault. Loki decided to pay a visit and make us his joke of the week" Brady piped in. He looked at Dean and saw the hunter looking at him with something he had not noticed before. Gratitude. He would have to ask him about that later.

"Brady's right. No one was at fault here. But Cas, Sam, next time you two are turned into kids, please don't use me as a playground toy. Trying to get me to swing you two in mid air did not go well as you two hoped."

The two men turned red. Apparently they did more damage than they could remember. Dean, though, remembered everything. "But, you know, I am glad to be me again. And I saw we commemorate it!" For Dean that translated to drinking.

Later that night after everyone had their fill of drinks and fun, Dean sat out on the deck drinking his beer looking at the lights of downtown Phoenix. He turned as the door opened and shut. Brady stood next to him. "You doing ok, man?"Brady asked. Dean nodded and took another drink.

"Yeah, I am. I remember what happened in there. Everything. And I wanted to say thanks, you know for what happened today. "

Brady smiled. "Dean, listen, I know we had not been on good terms because of what happened with Brooklyn. But today I saw something that I thought I would never see. Us working together and not killing each other. I mean you were ten years old but the look in your eyes and the way we worked as a team made me realize that despite what happened in the past, you are a good guy. When I said you were awesome in helping me I saw that look of gratitude and pride. I meant every word of what I said too. It was as if we put our transgressions aside and made a connection. Dean, I am sorry for being a dick for as long as I was. Today made me see that" Brady confessed. Dean raised his eyebrows at his words.

"Apology accepted, Brady. Are we done with this chick flick moment? Because, dude, I'm getting a bit uncomfortable with the whole Tampax moment here."

Brady rolled his eyes and went back inside. Dean remained thinking about the whole thing. It did feel good though helping Brady and they did create a connection. Maybe Brady wasn't such a bad guy after all. Finishing his beer he headed back in. Brook and Cas were on the couch, Sam was in the chair and Brady had taken the other chair. It Dean. He was glad to be back. To normal that is. Not that he didn't like being ten again but he was relieved to be back.

Brooklyn looked at Cas as he looked back. She smiled thinking that not too long ago he was just a mini seraph that she held in her arms and doted over and now he was back to being full grown Cas with all powers intact. She kind of missed the mini angel though. She liked playing with the brown mop on his head or those little innocent blue eyes that looked up at her. For once she was his guardian. Cas wrapped his arms around her holding her close. But then again she was grateful he was back. He kissed her on the forehead as he whispered in her ear "I remember everything. I loved the way you watched over and took care of me. It just makes me fall deeper in love with you." She smiled and closed her eyes. It had been a long day indeed.

Sam was just glad to be back. He really felt horrible about how he treated Castiel when he was young. He just did not know what overcame him. But he was relieved though to know Cas was not angry and that he was a very forgiving soul.

As the night progressed everyone was settled down and just glad to have washed their hands of the whole thing.

**The End….Well I think wraps it up for this story. Again thanks to those who have been following this story and were great in reviewing and continually supporting me along the way. You have all been awesome! **


End file.
